


Drabbles and Bits

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Love, Romance, chichi - Freeform, fluffy fluffy, goku - Freeform, kiss, oh endless fluff, son family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: GoChi centric drabbles set at various times through their marriage. Many of these will be drabbles written for GoChi Weeks and any other one word prompts I feel like doing here and there.





	1. Apple Cobbler

Apple Cobbler

The kitchen countertop was covered with a thin layer of flour and littered with sticky mixing bowls and large spoon. A large pile of apple peelings and cores set off to one side. I had to do something with all the apples Goku and Gohan brought home so apple cobbler it was.

In no time at all, the scent filled the kitchen—sweet apples laced with hints of cinnamon as I cleaned up the mess I left.

Any sort of food smell never failed to reach my husband no matter where he was. Over thirty minutes into the baking and Goku was nowhere to be seen. It was a warm afternoon in early May. There was no telling where that man wondered off to—especially considering the kitchen window was wide open to invite the pleasant breeze. And send the smell of the cobbler out.

The oven timer dinged and I silenced it. I grabbed my matching red oven mitts where they hung over the stove and pulled them on.

Taking a careful peek before committing to removing the cobbler, the crust was the perfect golden brown. Done but not overdone.

"Just right," I murmured as I carefully slid the bubbling, steaming baking dish out and sat it on a cooling rack on the counter.

A taste test was in order. Withdrawing a spoon from our silverware drawer, I dipped it into a corner of the still bubbling cobbler. It was a piping-hot, perfect bite with just the right balance of apple filling and flaky crust.

Admiring the view out the open kitchen window, I blew gently on my spoonful for several moments and opened my mouth.

Goku chose that moment to materialize before me, standing just outside the open kitchen window. As if he knew about the cobbler the entire time he was…wherever he was. He probably did. That man and his doglike nose must have picked up the scent from miles away. He eyed my bite with a tendril of drool rolling down his chin. He licked his lips.

I twitched an eyebrow at him in a silent challenge as I made a show of barely slipping the spoonful past my lips.

He rested his hands on the windowsill, moving as close as the planter full of blooming flowers allowed him. Big eyes—turned unnaturally vibrant teal—blinked at me, his lower lip jutting out in a rather unbecoming pout.

My heart melted but I resisted, eager to tease him just a little bit more.

I batted my eyelashes and gave him a small smile. And shook my head. I brought the spoonful of cobbler to my lips once more.

Goku whimpered and opened his mouth, his hand lifted with his intent to verbally beg me. And I leaned as far over the sink as I could and stuffed the bite in his mouth, catching him off guard.

His hand still raised, it took him several seconds to process what had just happened. After chewing and swallowing, he smacked his lips and licked them clean. He grinned that heart-stopping smile of his in gratitude.

My heart fluttered.

I shook my head, unable to help my own smile. I turned around, intent to try a bite for myself. Or maybe even a helping.

I heard his feet touch down behind me. I frowned without turning to face him as I withdrew another spoon from the drawer. "Use the door, Goku!"

Large, warm hands settled lightly on my shoulders and turned me around.

I narrowed my eyes further at his mischievous smile. "Don't you butter—"

He lightly pressed his lips on mine in an uncharacteristically unsure and very brief kiss, his hands moving to my cheeks. He watched me, teal eyes uncertain.

I stroked his cheeks and kissed him back, letting my lips linger on his. I trusted him. He hadn't broken anything in a couple of days. He was growing accustomed to his strength as a Super Saiyan.

When we parted, I lifted an eyebrow in a slight warning. "Don't think this lets you off the hook, Goku."

"I know," he murmured through his dazed smile.

His cheeks were dusted a delightful shade of pink. His eyes—vibrant teal though they were—were so warm and full of love. He claimed my lips again, displaying a little more confidence and I forgot where I was—let alone whatever it was I was annoyed with him about.

Somewhere in the midst of our kiss, we ended up in on our bed and didn't emerge from out room until the sun cast long shadows across our little mountain home and the apple cobbler had gone cold. He loved me and I loved him. No matter what happened the next day, we both knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

* * *

A/N: In case it's not already obvious, this was set in the days leading up to the Cell Games. Thanks for reading!


	2. Picnic for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku reminisces about Chichi years after her passing. Another for the GoChi Week 2018 Prompts. And this prompt was, 'Memories'. Thanks for reading! Also, before Super came about and the Saiyan lifespan was given, I had a headcanon that Saiyans lived a very, very long time.

The warm summer air licked the bare skin of my face and arms as I flew high over Satan City. It was enveloped in a shimmering mirage, the rising heat making it impossible to discern any details. Where I was headed was a little bit cooler. I was looking forward to that—and to the food in the large basket hanging off my elbow.

The landscape shifted far below me. Barren, rocky land gave way to greenery. And then the land gradually rose, a familiar mountain looming higher even than I was.

In minutes, the quiet, untouched hill with a lone, simple marble marker came into view. I landed in the grass and sat down in front of it.

It always was her very favorite picnic spot.

Etched into the cold white marble was:

In loving memory of Son Chichi.

A devoted wife, mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother.

It was the place the boys, grandkids, and I chose to scatter her ashes. That way, she'd always be at home.

I sat down in the soft grass next to her memorial and admired the mountain for several moments before digging into the basket.

On the very top was a single flower I tucked in there to keep safe on the flight. A red rose in full bloom. Her favorite. I set it at the base of her marker, making sure it stayed balanced, and then pulled out the food.

Nothing was ever as good as her cooking, but some restaurants in certain cities happened to make some dishes that came very close. I pulled out the box of steamed pork buns from a place in West City, the fire-grilled fish and rice I made, a certain salad from a small café in South City, and the rest of the containers full of different foods from different places that were the closest things I could find to Chichi's cooking.

Not even anything in Other World compared.

Maybe it was just because she made it. She put so much care and love into everything she made. Like the blue  _gi_  I wore—lovingly patched up in more than a couple of places over the years. That was the last  _gi_  she made for me before her old age brought painful arthritis.

Between the food that tasted like home and the familiar, stunning view in front of me, my mind drifted back to simple, happy times.

Chichi—very young and wearing a long, poufy white dress—walked down the aisle toward me, her dad by her side. Her ear-to-ear grin made my heart speed up and I had no idea what it meant back then.

My heart did a lot of weird stuff around her our first several weeks together. Like skipping a beat when she grinned at me. Bulma's smiles didn't have that effect on me. No one else's smiles did. Only Chichi's. I did whatever I could to make her smile at me like that again and again.

Years later, Chichi was busy in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for the four of us. She expertly managed several different foods as they sizzled and bubbled on the stove, humming a merry little tune as she worked. When she turned and smiled at me, my heart fluttered in my chest.

It was the smile she gave me when I was home after being gone for far too long—the smile that lit up her teary eyes and the whole room. She always welcomed me back. Even after seven years.

I made things so hard on her and sometimes that smile was gone—replaced by tears of grief, anger, worry, or all the above. Even still, she put up with me and welcomed me home.

Chichi waited and I decided I would, too.

I never could imagine myself ever loving anyone else. But our house sure was quiet without her around getting mad at me whenever I made a mess. She once joked she'd go out yelling at me. She did.

Our little house really only came to life when Gohan and Goten and their families came to visit. Gohan and Videl and Goten and Marron were all great-grandparents themselves. They looked their age but were all in good health.

The tears and grief after her ninety-seven years took her had stopped long ago. All that remained was joyful memories and the hope I'd see her smile like that at me again.

I packed up my basket. I touched my fingertips to my lips and rested them on her name carved into the cold, white marble—my breath hitching in my throat—and whispered, "Thirty years to the day and I still miss you so much, Chi." 


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this to fill in a moment that DBZ doesn't show us in either the manga or the anime. This is from the scene on the Lookout where Goku reveals what happened to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Where are my sons, Goku?" asked Chichi.

"And what about Trunks and Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

On the Lookout, everyone stared at me. Awaiting answers. Piccolo knew, turning his face away.

When I woke up in the wasteland after Vegeta knocked me out, my heart sank when I realized I couldn't sense him. Or Gohan. Not being able to sense someone only meant one thing.

"Go on, Goku," was Krillin's quiet murmur of encouragement behind me.

It was up to me to tell them what happened.

I held Chichi's gaze and said, "Goten and Trunks are both safe inside the Lookout. But… Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu took them both."

Chichi's mouth fell open and her face went white. It came as no surprise when her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell backward, hitting the cold hard tile of the Lookout with a soft thud.

I gasped and ran to Chichi's side as Bulma let out an agonized scream and lifted Chichi up, her head lulling onto my shoulder, her body limp.

"Got her?" asked Ox King, choking back tears.

I nodded and murmured, "Yeah. I got her."

Ox King followed me into the main building. Inside, I found a bedroom with a small daybed that was exactly what Chichi needed and got her settled and comfortable. I frowned at the tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away. Not really even conscious and already crying for her son.

I sighed. Somehow, the realization that I'd see Gohan up there in Other World with a halo over his head wasn't all that comforting and I was dead! I was almost out of time on Earth as it was—my body feeling weirdly heavy and tired.

Chichi still had Goten and she still had her father but she needed Gohan, too.

I lightly rested my hand on hers and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Chichi."

She groaned and stirred a little, her fingers wrapping around mine.

"Goku…" she choked, eyes half open and lower lip quivering.

A slight ache wormed its way into my chest.

I kneeled in front of her. "Hey. No tears, Chichi. I'll set everything right. Gohan will come back to you. I promise. Okay?"

I brushed another tear off her cheek as she sniffled and nodded.

I gave her a small smile and her hand a gentle squeeze. "Now get some rest, Chi. You need it."

Her eyes drifted closed.

I smoothed a loose strand of hair back away from her face and lingered at her bedside just a few more seconds before leaving the room. At the doorway, I found Ox King quietly watching me. He held my gaze for a long moment before heading inside where Chichi rested.

It was time to go wake up Goten and Trunks and teach them a new technique. Majin Buu would pay dearly for what he did.


End file.
